Life of a Ninja Pirate
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: He had been sent on a suicide mission yet he returned. The things that he returned to made him snap, turning him Nuke Nin. With Konan by his side, he will take the sea by storm. He is Namikaze Naruto, the Ninja Pirate


**Life of the Ninja Pirate**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, then there would be no Naruto or One Piece but a different manga and this would be what was going on. Not the cannon that is going on now. So I hope you guys enjoy this and review and hope that this is better then the other one.

Chapter one

Naruto looked at the bars of the cell he was in. He could feel the rocking of the boat, moving his body around. He wore something that was different from his twelve year old self. Instead of orange, he now wore mostly black. The trench coat that he wore had no sleeves, leaving his shoulders bare. The stitching that held the cloths together was a deep orange. The pants that he wore were also stitched together by orange threads, tucking the pants under a pair of steel toed boot that was flexible for the cause of his work. His hair was grown out, growing over the shoulders and hiding the red dots that he had on his forehead from view. His head was tipped by two red and white fox ears while his tail bone had four read and white fox tails swishing about. Under his chin was a scratched Konoha headband with a black cloth, clinging to his neck like a choker.

Naruto looked up as he heard someone coming down the hallway. The man that walked down hall was a large man. He had hair that was everywhere on his body. His stomach popped out of his shirt, showing that he was a heavy drinker. But there was something off about the way he walked. It was only slightly but there was a certain sway to the hips that was just not male. The average person would not be able to track it but he was a ninja, trained to track things like that.

When the supposed man walked up to the cage he began to speak. "So what do we have here?" he spoke with a slur that seemed to be forced. "A blonde pretty boy with pretty tails? How about we cut them off for ya boy? It would make you look more like a man."

Naruto looked at the man before sighing, a smirk starting to grow across his face. "You know, there are a lot of flaws in what just happened Konan-chan," Naruto said with hidden mirth. His smile grew as he saw a look of distain cross the man's face before the man went up in a puff of smoke.

In the place of the man was a woman with shoulder length blue hair and light blue eyes. She was about five eight, a good three inches shorter then him. She was wearing a black and red cloak with a high collar, hiding her mouth from view. Various paper figures lined the bottom of it with pure white, tainting the black with purity. Her eyes were ringed by dark blue eyeliner, making her light blue eyes seem even more beautiful to the blonde kitsune. Though it cannot be seen, there was a necklace around her neck that would shine a deep red in any light. The one thing that seemed to make her cuter in the eyes of Naruto and it was the way she pouted under the collar of her cloak.

"What did I do wrong oh so powerful Naruto-kun?" she asked, smirking under her cloak as she watched him blush and shake his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts he was having about the blue haired woman.

"First off, you forced yourself to seem drunk, a little too forced actually," he pointed out. "Then there was the slight swaying of your hips. If you were a real man then I would have thought you were gay to be honest."

Konan sighed as she looked at him before crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Fine, maybe I won't break you free and give you back Nightmare's Touch and all of your other equipment," she said in a mocking tone, raising her hand to wag her pointer finger.

Naruto looked at her dumb founded before sputtering out apologies like a madman, saying he was sorry. Konan smiled brightly as she turned on her heals, showing a paper kunai. "Okay, but only because you were so good to people." Her hands were quick as she sliced the bars in half, allowing Naruto to exit.

The blonde smiled as he hugged her, thanking her for releasing him from the cage. As he let go of her a question passed through her head after feeling his body. "Uh Naruto-kun, why didn't you use your bones?"

Naruto looked back at the older blue haired woman with a questioning gaze before answering. "Because it would be easier for you to follow me," the blonde teen spoke out as he walked down the hallways of the ships, following her lead to the armory. "If I were to hack my way out of there I would have caused too much of a problem and navy would be all over here. They might know us well due to communications but there is always the one that recognizes you. That and I do not like to kill unless it is necessary."

Konan chuckled as she shook her head. "You sure don't sound like Zabuza's successor Naruto-kun," she said before she pushed open the door to the armory. Both of them looked around before spotting the weapons. Naruto walked over to them, doing an inventory check, trying to see what was missing and what was still there. Most of what he had was the basics, kunai, shuriken and other stuff. They were the first to come on. Then there was the sword that rested against the back wall.

The sword was an odd one. While on one side of the sword it seemed like a sword the other was more axe like. Below the 'axe' was still sword like it had a jagged edge along the bottom as well as the other side of the blade. At the top of it there was some sort of weird silver cross. The blade was pitch black and some sort of hell like feel to it while the edge was made of copper. The hilt was wrapped in some sort of weird yellow cloth that spiraled upwards and combined with the blade. The entire sword was about as tall as him. On the blade, etched in gold was Nightmare's Touch.

Then there was the wrist band that he attached to his left wrist. The thing was made up of black leather with five silver cylinders, each containing a spike like drill. At the bottom of the cylinders was a seal that was a focal point for chakra. When chakra was applied to the seals, they would launch the drills that would either explode or just drill into the opponent, depending on the way the chakra is pushed in.

Naruto smiled as he strapped everything on to his person before narrowing his eyes at the doorway. He could here one of the crewmen coming down, having heard some sounds. Naruto could tell by the stench that the man was has been drinking and was most likely drunk. Having some special sennbon made for the occasion he prepared he readied the needle into his hands, aiming it at the doorway.

The pirate was easy to knock down most likely due to the combination of being drunk and not knowing what was on the other side of the doorway. Naruto and Konan were quick to run out the door before heading for the deck. They could not stay to long as there had to be someone that sent the poor sap to get them. The man that the blonde knocked out was to drunk to hear them so it had to be someone that was sober.

The blue haired woman and the blonde haired teen ran through the ship, stopping every once in a while to see if someone was around the corner. Naruto followed Konan's lead, knowing nothing on the ship. He paid no attention to where he was going after he was captured due to lack of interest.

The two made it to the deck with relative quickness. The two walked around slowly, not liking the feeling. They could see the clouds above with stars shining through the empty spaces. The moon could only be described as a red crescent. Their eyes landed on the mast, hearing slight movement.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Konan. He could see her nod slightly, almost as if she did not. Naruto returned the slight, almost nonexistent nod before looking at the mast. His hand crept up to his axe like sword. His left hand formed a single hand seal. "You know there is little hope for you right Hawk-san?"

A figure descended from the top of the mast, landing in front of the two Nuke Nin. His body was clad in normal ANBU armor, making it known that he worked with Konoha. On top of hi s wooden hawk like mask. His standard issue kodachi was strapped to his back in its lacquer black scabbard. The lenses over the eyes glowed a light green, peering through the night.

"Namikaze Naruto, Crimson Eyed Demon of Konoha and successor to Momochi Zabuza, Hokage-sama wants you back alive so he can kill you," Hawk said in an emotionless voice. His hands were poised in front of him, ready to create hand seals on the moments notice. "If you and your whore refuse to come quietly I will have to resort to killing you two myself."

Naruto growled as he stood up right. Konan was about to make a move, letting a paper kunai slide into her hands but was stopped by Naruto's outreached hand. She looked at him, confusion evident in her light blue orbs. "Let me handle this one," the blonde said, walking forward.

Hawk's eyes kept on Naruto, noting that he was only stepping forward, not making a full walk forward. He watched as the blonde form a single hand seal, knowing what the move was going to be. It was at times like this that he was grateful for the fact that his lenses were special.

"**Kirigakure-no-jutsu,"** Naruto muttered, mist forming from thin air. His body seemed to disappear from the earth as he unlatched Nightmare's Touch. But Hawk could see perfectly fine in the mist. There was no problem with his sight. His hands were quick to grab the kodachi that was strapped to his back and use it to block the large blade that was coming from the front.

Naruto growled as he pushed forward. His left hand formed a bone like exterior before slamming down on the back edge of Nightmare's Touch, trying to get the advantage of weight. If Zabuza had taught him anything about large weapons, it is that the weight was the advantage in a struggle.

The ANBU kicked back, letting the axe like sword to drop into the deck, making a large slash mark in the wood. His left hand reached into the kunai holster at his left hip, taking out a slender, black steel kunai before throwing it at Naruto's head.

The blonde looked at the incoming kunai with narrowed eyes. His body tilted to the side, dodging the kunai by the skin of his teeth. His left arm extended outwards, having a blade of bones pop out of his arm before he readied it, throwing it at the man.

Hawk ducked under the bone blade before rushing forward, his blade poised for a horizontal strike. When he was with in range, his blade swung quickly, aiming for the mid section.

Naruto's hand was quick, gripping the kodachi before it could strike him. Blood poured out from the wound as he kept his grip on the blade. The blonde's knee went up, hitting the man in the stomach. Naruto felt the swing on the kodachi release before letting it go and slamming his fist into the man's masked face, hurling him backwards.

Hawk slid across the floor and hit the railing of the ship, thanking Kami that he did not go over the side and into the water. He was about to force his body up when he felt a stabbing pain go into his right shoulder. "Gaaaaaahhhh!" the ANBU screamed out.

His eyes traveled upwards, looking into the deep blue eyes of the teen that he was sent to hunt down. His left hand was extended towards him, having a bone popping out of his hand. Nightmare's Touch was strapped to his back once again. "So, you are here to claim our head eh?" Naruto asked, digging deeper with his bone blade.

"I was sent here!" the ANBU yelled out, not liking the pain. "Sasuke sent me here to kill you! He thought that you were a thereat to him and world domination so he wanted you dead! I swear that this only duty!"

Naruto looked at the man with a grimace before pulling the blade out of his shoulder. "Alright, I want you to go back with a message," the Nuke Nin spoke out, his bone sword seeping into his flesh. "Tell your Hokage that if he wants be dead then he will have to come and do it himself."

Naruto's back turned to the man as he walked away. But he stopped mid step as soon as he watched Konan blur passed him, rushing to Hawk. Naruto's fox like orbs went wide as he turned around and watched in horror of what Konan did to the man. he could hear the man beg for mercy and not to cut there but the blue haired woman did not listen.

When she was done, her hands were not even covered in blood, showing no signs of what she had done to Hawk. She walked up to Naruto, looking into his widened eyes. The blonde teen's hands were blocking his special area, trying not to let them suffer the same fate as Hawks.

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary Konan-chan?" Naruto asked in slight concern.

"Don't think you are off the hook Naruto-kun," Konan seethed out. "You blocked me from doing what was right. For that, you must get me fifteen teriyaki beef sticks with in one hour with out any ninja abilities. If you fail then you suffer the same fate as Hawk-san over there." For emphasis, her hands pointed to Hawk who lied motionless on the floor.

Naruto's body moved so fast that it was a blur. Even though he was running like a normal person, his speed was still fast. Konan smiled at the teen, liking the fact that the blonde fell for it. He was so easy to mess with.

A/N Alright, this is the remake. I hope you guys like it and find it more believable. And I also hope you guys do not think that this is utter crap. So for now, this is the Obsidian Blade signing off in favor of food.


End file.
